Kenji
Physical Description Kenji stands around 5' 6" and weighs around 140 pounds. He is usually seen wearing a brown trench coat, and carrying a shotgun. Wears glasses. Hobbies and Personality Although Kenji hates modern society, he has adapted to fit in with his surroundings and grown accustomed to modern inventions. When not hanging out with The Vagabonds, you can find him on a computer or playing video games. Family and Relationships Family: Kenji was raised in a home with a drunken father and a lazy mother. Mom slept all day while Dad drank all night. Kenji pretty much learned to fend for himself at a young age. He was out at sea when his parents were murdered by his old gang members. He keeps distant from most people, because he doesn't want to hurt them. But that doesn't stop him from making new friends. Romantic Relationship: Kenji has had several relationships in the past, but none of them ended well. When he finally did meet that special someone he was very happy. She was taken from him. Friends: People find Kenji's hyperactivity a bit off putting, so they tend to avoid him and he's ok with that. While wandering around New England, he met up with Locke, captain of The Vagabonds and befriended him. Job and Weapons Job: Kenji is a freelance thief. He will steal whatever you need for a price. His rates start from $25 and get increasingly more expensive, depending on the item and the risks involved. He is also a bounty hunter. Same rates apply, unless a preset reward is posted. Gun preference: Kenji loves his shotgun. Being a pirate, he had to learn to use pretty powerful guns. Of course, being a thief means that you have to be quiet, so he can't use his shotgun as much as he would like. He is currently thinking of ways to silence it. Other Weapon Preference: Being a thief, he can't always use his shotgun, so Kenji also has to rely on a small dagger he keeps on him at all times. Backstory My name is Kenji. I am a vampire. I was born in New York during the Industrial Revolution, 1770 to be exact. Things were hard, so I turned to thieving to survive. One night, during a standard job, I ran into a man in an alley. His eyes were deep red. Before I could move, he covered my mouth and bit my neck. His teeth were sharp and pierced my flesh effortlessly. He drank deeply. The pain was agonizing, but he kept his hand firmly over my mouth. When he was done, he threw me to the side. Strangely, the deep wounds healed over. I staggered back home, forgetting to take anything and collapsed into my bed. My mother slept all day and my father drank all night, so no one noticed that I hadn’t left my room in days. Around midday when my family was busy doing their thing, I headed out for another raid and my skin sizzled in the sun. That’s when I understood what happened. I had been attacked by a vampire and survived. I grabbed a big overcoat and a large brimmed hat before leaving home and joining, what I thought was the navy. I got onto the ship, and we set sail. Once we were out of the harbor the black sails came down and then I was a pirate. There were about 25 of us, so I had a good supply of food before we came back to New York three years later. I was 19 when we returned. I apprenticed as a chemist at the apothecary and as a blacksmith in town. I wasn’t a master at either but I was good enough to man the shops when my mentors had other business. So now, being stuck looking 19, I tell people I’m 22. They buy it. By this point, you couldn’t tell me from anyone else. But if I get deprived of my blood, I get cranky. I turned my thieving into my career, taking on jobs purely because I loved it. After a brief brush with the cops, I decided to mostly stop thieving to become a bounty hunter. That way I could shoot people, take their stuff, and get a reward from my employer. In the mid 2000's, I had recieved a contract for someone named Doctor Locke Valor. He was pretty famous across the country, but he was mostly reported being seen in northern New England. I tracked him down somewhere in Boston, Mass. He refused to come easily, so I had no choice but to take him dead. I was shocked when a point blank headshot from my shotgun didn't kill him, so I made a deal with him. I would drop the contract if he would let me tag along with him and his crew so I could study him. Related Articles http://steampedia.wikia.com/wiki/Locke_Valor http://steampedia.wikia.com/wiki/The_Vagabonds Related Links * Outside the wiki links go here.